Cyleria
|gender = Female |birthplace = Cucubita Mountain, |birth = December 21, 703 Age |death = September 25, 737 Age |birth power level = 107 |max power level = 2900 |pronouns = 私 (わたし/あたし) |height = 5'11" |weight = 112.8 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Blue |rank = Elite warrior |organizations = Zhukin's tribe (703 - 720 Age) Vegeta's tribe (720 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |food = Meat |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, hunting, spending time alone |family = Layeeck (husband) Ledas (son) Chari (granddaughter) Nir (grandson) Layeeck's Elite (former teammates) }} Cyleria (セレリア, Sereria) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. She is the mate of Layeeck. Overview 'Appearance' Cyleria is slender Saiyan who is slightly tall for a female Saiyan, though she is still shorter than her mate. She has medium black hair and blue eyes. Like all female Saiyan warriors, she fights shirtless, but that works since her breasts aren't massive. She tends to wear long pants and leather arm guards otherwise. After being put into the , Cyleria wore the chest armor without the shoulder pauldrons. She also wore the skirt guards - but without the crotch guard. Her armor's colors were purple on black usually, though she was known to wear a model similar to Bardock's on occasion. Her undersuit was a light purple. She also wore soft purple wrist guards and armored purple boots, similar to how did. Cyleria's scouter is blue. 'Personality' Cyleria is a talkative, intelligent Saiyan. As well, she is quite stubborn. While a skilled fighter, she usually does not like fighting as seen by her refusal to do so under Zhukin's orders. Due to Saiyan culture, she is not very motherly, instead leaving her son to be raised by his warrior father. History 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' Cyleria was originally a member of Zhukin's tribe. In the third chapter of this story, when King Vegeta's group entered Zhukin's settlement, Cyleria was the female Saiyan who threatened Ocra and Layeeck. However, the two didn't seem to be too perturbed by her words. At the start of the fourth chapter, Ocra was attacked by Cyleria in Cyleria's attempt to get revenge on the recently-deceased Zhukin. After a short but intense battle, Cyleria defeated Ocra and nearly killed her before Layeeck stepped in and saved Ocra. Layeeck then fought Cyleria himself. The two dueled for a while before Layeeck defeated Cyleria. Then he tried to get her to swear fealty to King Vegeta and stop fighting for a dead king, but Cyleria refused. He threatened to take her to King Vegeta if she kept being hostile, which would almost certainly result in her death, so Cyleria stopped being so stubborn and let Layeeck take her back to camp. He held her as a hostage during this time, as he was not completely sure of her loyalty; when he later went to talk to King Vegeta about what to do about her, General Amanito and the attacked the camp, forcing the conversation to end before they could come to a conclusion. In the sixth chapter, when Layeeck returned from the battle at Shintake Square to King Vegeta's camp and entered his tent, he was immediately attacked by Cyleria, who was very angry for being kept as a prisoner by Layeeck. Layeeck subdued her and then explained that he would let her out if she swore loyalty to King Vegeta. Cyleria refused and noted that Layeeck's guards had abused her, which could be seen by the black eye they had given her when she had last tried to escape. Layeeck said he hadn't killed her yet because he saw how capable a warrior she was (after her previous fight with Ocra and him). Cyleria then told Layeeck that she knew about King Vegeta's plan to destroy the Tuffles, as Zhukin had told her about it, but she thought it was stupid and doomed to fail. Layeeck said she should join with King Vegeta, for he was trying to bring their species freedom. Cyleria noted that she wanted freedom from King Vegeta, but Layeeck refused to let her go until she swore loyalty to him, for if she was free to go her own way, the Tuffles would soon kill her (Layeeck stated that the pack survives and the lone wolf dies), and Layeeck did not want to see her die. During a montage in the seventh chapter, Layeeck and Cyleria were seen sparring, and Cyleria didn't seem so hostile anymore. Later, Zorn tried to do another ambush attack on a different Tuffle patrol force. This time, however, the Tuffles used their proto-scouters to turn the ambush onto the Saiyans. Led by Viros, the Tuffles soon sprung up and attacked the Saiyans from all sides. Layeeck and Cyleria protected Zorn as they trio retreated from the scene. Most of Zorn's army also escaped with him. In the eighth chapter, Cyleria participated in a battle against a Tuffle army led by Solitarn. She fought with the rest of Zorn's army and was not with Zorn and Layeeck when the two stumbled upon Solitarn. Due to his energy-powered armor, Solitarn was able to briefly overpower both Zorn and Layeeck and was about to kill them when Cyleria appeared and hit Solitarn with an energy blast that melted much of his armor. This caused his energy-powered armor to fail and his strength to drop drastically. Solitarn then threw a grenade at Cyleria, forcing her to dodge and allowing him to run away. However, he did not get far, as Zorn teleported in front of him and killed him. Later, Cyleria helped Layeeck up, as he had been wounded by Solitarn, and they listened to the news that King Vegeta had been captured by the Tuffles. Her demeanor did not change upon hearing that news. She later retreated from the battle with the rest of Zorn's army after hearing that news. Cyleria was first seen in the ninth chapter when the Saiyans assaulted the Tuffle capital to free King Vegeta. She was with Ocra and Kusa at the start of the battle, hiding with King Vegeta's entire army behind a wall of clouds above the Tuffle capital. After Viros and his army left the city to attack Lascon and the rest of King Vegeta's war council (who did not have any guards with them), Ocra, Kusa, and Cyleria led the soldiers down from the skies to attack the Tuffles. Eventually, Kusa and Cyleria took to the ground and fought together there for a while. Cyleria remained on the battlefield until all of the Tuffles were killed, though Kusa left her to go find King Vegeta at one point. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Cyleria noted that since King Vegeta had killed Zhukin (the king she loved), she could not be loyal to him. Layeeck rebuked her and told her that Zhukin was dead; there was no use remaining loyal to a dead man. He then argued that King Vegeta had united the Saiyans in a way that not even Zhukin could have. Layeeck was very loyal to King Vegeta, and presented him as an excellent warrior and a brilliant leader. He told Cyleria that when King Vegeta defeated the Tuffles and was formally crowned, she would need to bow to him like everyone else. When Cyleria refused to, Layeeck pointed out Ocra, who was nearby playing with her daughter Chaiva. He told Cyleria that King Vegeta was fighting for the next generation of Saiyans (as well as the current generation). King Vegeta was fighting so that the next generation of Saiyans could grow up in better places than the arid badlands and in peace. He then noted that no other Saiyan, not even Zhukin, would have been able to lead the Saiyans so successfully so far. Layeeck then noted that, once the war was over, perhaps the two of them could start a family of their own. Cyleria didn't get a chance to respond, for King Vegeta himself then appeared. After a short conversation, King Vegeta ordered Layeeck to let every Saiyan commander know that they should have their armies ready on the night of the full moon (about seven days from then) to attack the Tuffles. As Layeeck ran off to send this message, King Vegeta commented that Cyleria had found a good mate in him and that once the war was over, Layeeck would become one of King Vegeta's highest ranking advisers, and his family would be treated as family by King Vegeta. Though Cyleria scoffed at the idea that she was the mate of Layeeck, King Vegeta noted that he saw mutual love in their eyes. Cyleria was later seen with Zorn, Layeeck, and the rest of Zorn's army transforming into . Overall, Cyleria participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in her Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, King Vegeta and Kusa were seen on the steps of their palace while many Saiyans stood below them and knelt. Layeeck and Cyleria were amongst the Saiyans shown kneeling to their king and queen, though Cyleria seemed to be very uncomfortable. Cyleria later went to an alien world with King Vegeta, Layeeck, Nappa, Ocra, and a few unnamed Saiyans. They easily wiped out all native life on that planet. Soon, the appeared, and Cyleria silently watched King Vegeta forge an alliance with them. She then went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the Arcosians. She killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Cyleria, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Cyleria and Layeeck were shown holding their newborn baby boy, Ledas. 'In the Planet Trade Organization' Cyleria, like many other Saiyans, works for the Planet Trade Organization afterwards, and is not present on Planet Vegeta during its destruction. Due to the Saiyan custom of fathers raising their sons, Cyleria has little interaction with Ledas, though they were mutually aware of each other’s existence. As far as Ledas remembers, he can count the number of times he met his mother on one hand; and none of them were recent enough to take place in The Forgotten. Her power level being a respectable 2260 coupled with her love of fighting leads to Cyleria spending most of her remaining life on planet clearing missions. Such behavior is slightly uncommon for a Super Elite, especially a female one. She is later killed by a squad under command of during the latter days of the , and is one of the last Saiyans officially exterminated. Techniques * * * * *Dire Howl *Energy Whip * * * * *The Arbiter *Kyorra Flash *Flash Kick *Attrition Cannon *Cutthroat *Continuous Homing Energy Balls *Lightning Burst Trivia *Cyleria's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. Her namesake is celery. *Despite being Ledas' mother, she is never seen in The Forgotten, though her existence is mentioned twice: the first time being by Layeeck, who remarks that a stubborn Ledas reminds him of "someone". The second is during the raid on the vanadium mining facility. There, Ledas searches through the hacked Planet Trade Organization files and finds his mother listed as KIA along with his father and himself. *Cyleria is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Cyleria's theme is Moment. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Female Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Dead Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Saiyan Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:New Characters Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Canon Respecting Category:Transformation users Category:Transformation Users Category:Daughter Category:Elites